And They Died Happily Ever After
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Harry and Voldemort find themselves before Death, who claims to be God itself, which gives them a second chance at living. Yet as many past times as they may live... None seems enough to be enough for death to allow them to die. Once and for all... That's all Harry wanted, to be allowed to die, finally and forever.
1. Prologue

**And They Died Happily Ever After**

* * *

 **Summary:** Harry and Voldemort find themselves before Death, who claims to be God itself, which gives them a second chance at living. Yet as many past times as they may live... None seems enough to be enough for death to allow them to die. Once and for all... That's all Harry wanted, to be allowed to die, finally and forever.

 **Spoilers:** all the way to Voldemort's death in the HP books

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own the Sevenwaters Trilogy; it belongs to Juliet Marillier. I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from the series, it belongs to Chuck Shurley the god…. okay it belongs to Eric Kripke, the WB and the CW. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/minor character, One-sided HP/DM

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe - Universe Jumps, Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Aftermath of Torture, Tortured Harry, Bottom Harry

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 1,218

* * *

"Talking"

 _'_ _Thinking'_

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Saturday, 2 May 1998

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry closed his eyes, ready.

"Harry, no!" he heard Hagrid argue by the side.

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. ' _I'm sorry, old friend. I might be dying tonight, but at least will be for a good reason.'_

Another tear rolled down. He was a Gryffindor! He was supposed to face death head on and here he was crying for a life he'd barely lived. For a life that he'd never been allowed to live in before.

"Avada Kedavra!"

 _'_ _No… I'm not ready to go!'_

"Indeed, you are not."

Harry opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with Voldemort.

"What?"

The Dark Lord sneered at Harry, before glancing to the side. Harry followed his line of sight, only to find a figureless figure.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his preconceived ideals. Honestly! How could you ever believe that human Horcruxes were real? Or worse! Deathly Hallows? Really?" Harry glanced at Voldemort, uncertain who also looked back. "Not to mention the prophecy that declares you two equals. Instead of accepting it… you go of killing each other!"

"The prophecy claims Harry as my demise."

"The One with power to vanish you." Harry added, making Voldemort look back. "Dumbledore showed me the memory with the actual prophecy."

Voldemort huffed.

"As if. You're nothing special!"

"I don't need to. Several unspecial ones together become one big special."

"I'll just have to kill all your friends, then."

Harry glanced back.

"ENOUGH!" Harry found his mouth sealed shut and the same for Voldemort. The two glared at Death. "Humans, honestly. You give them half a leash and they immediately start attacking everything in their sight. Where did I get wrong with you lot?"

 _'_ _Wrong with… our… lot…?'_

Harry's eyes grew.

"Yes. I'm called many names among humans. One of them is God. Not one. All of them. I am all of them and none and no, I didn't create the earth in seven days, Tom." Harry turned towards Voldemort with a raised eyebrow, who glared back. "Not even a minute, you two? Can you spend a while without going at each other's throat?" To Harry's amusement Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Now; as I was saying!" they returned their attention to God. "Harry is not Tom's Horcrux; so, Harry, you just gave away your life for no reason at all. Tom, Horcruxes don't prolong your life. Quite the contrary. You're 80-year-old and you look worse than your Professor Horace Slughorn who has 120-year-old. You both just died for a stupidity."

"My Horcruxes…"

"They don't prolong your life, you idiot boy! They diminish it! Way too fast for your soul to be of any use…"

"So… we're dead?" Harry asked.

"Indeed."

"Both of us?" Harry added, to make certain.

"By killing you, Tom killed himself." God agreed.

"So… what happens now? Where are we? Why are we with you? Why are we together? You must have lots more to do than to welcome two enemies to the after life."

"Harry?" Voldemort called and Harry glared back. "Shut up!"

"No, Tom, Harry has a point." Voldemort hissed at the name. "It's your name. _Live_ with it. Oh, wait…" Harry snorted while Voldemort glared daggers at God. "You two are here because you lived a wrong life. You died the wrong way. The wasted way."

"So… we'll be allowed a second life?" Harry wondered, hopefully.

"Until you live the life I've decided for you. Then you'll die peacefully."

"How so?" Voldemort asked.

"I'll let you two realize it in your own way." God hummed as he thought something important. "Let's see if you two have learnt your lesson."

A blue light hit him in the face and Harry's eyes opened against his accord. He hadn't closed them… only to find himself on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. Was that… a dream?

"My Lord?" he heard Bellatrix ask.

"Is he alive?" Voldemort sneered.

A set of footsteps approached and then Harry felt Mrs Malfoy leaning forward over him as if to check.

"Is Draco alive?" Harry nodded, barely a muscle. Then, Mrs Malfoy turned her head. "He is dead."

Harry could hear a relieved sigh from Voldemort. He closed his eyes and let the Dark Wizards take their claims… for now.

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

"Engorgio!" Harry hissed against his golden snitch.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed back.

Only for the green spell to hit the snitch and bound back against Voldemort, killing him. Although, instead of celebrating, Harry found himself facing God again right by Voldemort's side. Harry's eyes grew.

"Did you two even listen to a thing I said?" God practically screamed on their ears.

Harry blushed deep red and lowered his head.

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

Harry gasped at finding himself before God again.

"His fault." Harry hissed. "I was living a good life away from everything!"

Voldemort sneered.

"Don't worry next time I _won't_ kill you."

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

Even though he was dead, Harry could still feel the after effects of the constant torture Voldemort had applied to him throughout decades and decades…

"That's it, you two, I'm taking your mafic away this time!" God snarled.

Harry shivered at the thought of another lifetime at Voldemort's mercy.

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

"You idiotic… did you kill yourself?" Voldemort hissed at Harry.

"Muggle or not. Torture is torture!" Harry retorted back.

Voldemort huffed.

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

Harry hugged his legs close, crying.

"What's wrong with him? I didn't go after him!" he heard V ask God.

"Malfoy did." Harry argued as he hiccupped.

"Draco?" Harry nodded into his knees. "What did he do?"

"Killed my wife and children…"

"Then he tried to rape Harry, who cut his own wrists." God explained when Harry was unable to continue.

Voldemort snarled.

"How dare he? Send me back! Send me back to that world!"

"I cannot. Harry is already dead."

"An hour… and to wake up near that idiot!"

Harry glanced up just as God nodded, touched Voldemort on the face with his hand and Voldemort disappeared in a flash of blue light. Voldemort reappeared right away and approached Harry giving him a small doll. Harry accepted his daughter's doll, hugging it close.

"Di… did he… did…?"

"Yes." Voldemort agreed, standing.

 **–** **ATDHEA–**

"Why did you kill him?" God snarled. "You were finally doing so well!"

"Have you ever realized that in all these lifetimes his parents are always dead? You say we are making progress? Harry married, had a child again… until I was too late to get to him! Sure he ran towards me for comfort and protection, but he had already been…"

"Tom…" Harry whispered and Voldemort snarled, stepping into Harry's personal place and hugging him close.

God huffed.

"So, you want to protect Harry? Be his protector?"

"Yes."

"So be it."

Harry closed his eyes as one more time his mind was waked in a teenage version of his after he was hit by a flash of blue light that came from the God's hand all the way to his head and Voldemort's. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Here we go again…"

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately

Next chapter: **Welcome to Hogwarts Continent**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I Welcome to Hogwarts Continent

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** SOB/JCP; Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Kingdoms, different family status, different names, different everything, too much to get used to, poor Harry

 **Nr words in this chapter** : 3,917

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Welcome to Hogwarts Continent–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry sat eerily, wondering if God would've ever let them die for real. He was tired of all these worlds… his bedroom door opened suddenly. He looked at the door, only to see Hermione come in.

"Still asleep, Prongslet? It's no wonder the brothers sent me to wake you!"

Brothers? Couldn't God at least send him with some kind of manual? Some kind of…

"Still in dreamland?" Harry turned towards the side to the young man at his doorway, only to see Remus Lupin himself. Harry's eyes grew. All his previous lives he'd been dead! "Indeed, Prongslet, we're back."

Harry stood and run towards Remus, hugging him close.

"Don't pamper him too much, Moony." Hermione argued.

"Prongslet's our baby brother; it's our job to pamper him, Her-my-own." Harry raised his head only to see Viktor by their side, whom grinned at Harry. "Hello, Midget."

"Hey!" Harry argued, only for the other three to laugh.

"Behave, Krum." Remus argued. "If you were born a Doncel you'd be just as…" the twenties man glanced at Harry as if thinking on what to say, "compact as he is."

"Ah!" Viktor snorted as Harry went deep red.

Laughing, Hermione forced Viktor and Remus out of the room, before closing the door on their faces.

"Very well, let's get you ready for the day. Want me to call Madame Maxime for a bath?"

Harry did a quick check-up – sniffing on himself, just to make certain. How would've he know if he needed a bath otherwise? He just transported into this life!

"No need." So… Madame Maxime was a… maid?

There was a knock on the door, before they heard Remus' voice.

"Better hurry up, you two. Father wants all of us for breakfast."

Fa… father? Harry froze as he pictured James Potter waiting for them. His… father… was… alive…

"Snap out of it, Prongslet." Hermione hissed and Harry realized she was trying to take his sleeping robe out.

He quickly took out his sleeping robe and went for the undergarments she'd already set up for him. Then he noticed the robe she's prepared for him. You gotta be kidding him!

"Hermione." He argued, turning towards her, only to frown at seeing her pale frown. "Sis?" he called, uncertain. They were siblings in this world, right?

Hermione run towards the door and opened it.

"Moony!" she screeched, practically in tears. "Krum! Hagrid!"

Remus was the first to arrive, only for his eyes to darken in fury. He approached Harry and took a good look at this body. Harry frowned puzzled, following the look; only to remember the scars. Whatever new life he'd go, past scars would always follow him!

"Who did this?" Viktor snarled and Harry realized Viktor had arrived with Hagrid. "Prongslet!"

"I…"

"Don't scream at our brother, Krum!" Remus hissed at Viktor, before turning again towards Harry. "Was it a Gryffindor, Prongslet?" he asked more calmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Did he look like a wounded dog?

"No."

Remus nodded, picked the robe and helped Harry unto it.

"Were you… touched?"

Harry shivered against his own accord, which was enough to make the two men to snarl and for Remus to pull him close into a hug.

"We have to tell father." Viktor growled. "Someone dared to came into our lands and hurt the Doncel of the house."

"Hagrid, warn father that the breakfast will have to be at closed doors." Remus told the tall man.

"I will. Prongslet, yeh should've told meh sooner. Never letting yeh walk alone again!"

Hagrid left the room and both Remus and Hermione finished setting up the robe. Remus and Viktor were wearing trousers! Like was so unfair!

"Can… can I have trousers?" Harry asked, read: begged.

"It's not proper." Hermione put in, uncertain.

"Proper or not," Viktor argued, "if he'll feel safer with some trousers under his tunics, then so be it. I'll send the maids with one that fits. And later; Hermione and I will go to the village to buy several pairs that Prongslet can use under the Doncel tunics without being too noticeable." He added towards Remus as if questioningly, even if no question was asked.

Remus nodded and Viktor left.

"Father…" Hermione started.

"Will understand." A voice argued from the bedroom's door, harshly.

The three turned only to find Sirius in person. Harry's eyes watered. Sirius… his godfather… here…

"Father." Remus and Hermione straightened at once, bowing their heads.

Sirius entered the room and took a good look around the room – Harry did a check around just to make certain that, yes, it was clean and ready for visits even if he had just woken up -, before he turned towards them again. That was their father? Then James…

"Hagrid says you tend to run off into the woods from time-to-time without a word. Leaving everyone worried about you, Prongslet." Harry passed a hand through his hair. What could he say? That sure sounded like him. "Let me see your forehead." Harry took the bangs away. "That lightning scar… was it a Durmstrang?" Harry shook his head. "A Beauxbâtons?"

"No."

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"A… Muggle?" Harry shook his head. "Someone of Hogwarts then. Hufflepuff?" Harry shook his head. "Slytherin?"

"Father, please."

Sirius stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the arms with strength. Harry shivered against his accord.

"Someone of Hogwarts dared to touch the Prince Doncel of the Country Gryffindor. Not just touch but scar as well. All those scars… prongs, I can't lose you!"

Harry's eyes grew. Prongs… Prongslet… he was named after James! Who was dead!

Harry stepped back and released himself from Sirius, running out the room, only to find himself face-to-face with Olympe Maxime. She smiled down at him.

"Herre you go, dearrly." She said as she offered him some black trousers.

Harry nodded thankfully and put them on, right there in the corridor before the maid, before running down the corridor and down the stairs. Only to find himself face-to-face with Mr Arthur and Ron Weasley and Draco Freaking Malfoy. Seeing the three of them, made Harry lose his footing and start to stumble down the stairs.

"Hey, Prongslet, are you okay?" for his luck, it had to be Malfoy who was quick enough to catch him!

Harry stepped back, forcing himself on his own two feet, only for a pair of hands to appear on his shoulder from behind. He glanced back at Sirius.

"Thank you, Draco. Although I'm afraid, Draco and Arthur, that today is a bad day."

"How so, Padfoot?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Family issues." Sirius put in.

Why the hell did the whole family use nicknames instead of actual names? (Minus Hermione that is)

Harry felt Malfoy's eyes on him, before finally he turned towards Sirius.

"Did someone dare to hurt young Prongslet?"

"Draco!" Ron hissed. "Why'd you say such a blasphemy?"

"He shivers at body contact, _Prince_ Ronald." Malfoy argued. "He practically fled my arms and he's wearing trousers under his Doncel tunics."

Harry glanced down. Damn, Malfoy had to be quite observant to be able to tell that!

"Indeed, Draco." Sirius agreed. "And, being the stubborn Doncel that he is, Prongslet refuses to say who it was."

Harry blushed at feeling all the man's eyes on him.

"Honeztly, Roi[IS1] Padfoot!" Madame Maxime approached and pulled Harry from Sirius' claws. "Lazt thing you can do to an abuzed fille[IS2] or Doncel iz make them a wait!" Madame Maxime started to pull Harry with her to the kitchens. "Me and the bonnes[IS3] will watch over Prince[IS4] Prongslet, as you 'men' do _men stuff_!" she added coldly in an it's final tone.

Harry smiled amused.

"Had you been anyone else, you'd be fired." He whispered in a thank you tone.

"Of courze he won't. Not after I fed you myzelf when Roi[IS5] Prongz died giving birrth to you." Harry turned towards her as they entered the kitchen. "I raized you four myzelf. Roi[IS6] Padfoot knows that zending me away back to Beauxbâtons would crreate a revolt between you four againzt him."

Harry sat on the appointed chair in silence. Prongs… James Potter was a bearer… so that's why Sirius…

 **–ATDHEA–**

"Prongslet." Harry glanced up, from the greenhouse that the maids had taken him to, towards Remus who was there with Malfoy behind him. "King Draco of Slytherin desires to give you a gift, if it is alright with you?"

Harry nodded, cleaning his hands on his robe. Remus smiled amused at his action while Draco sneered in disgust, not quite being able to hide it behind his stoic mask. Draco stepped inside the greenhouse and then whistled, immediately a white dog followed him.

"It was my intention on offering this hunt dog to your father as an act of peace between our Countries, but he agreed that you needed a guard dog more than he does a hunt one. It is well trained. We call it Hedwig, Prince Prongslet."

Harry's eyes grew and kneeled down, letting the dog approach and smell his hands.

"Her name can't be changed, Prongslet." Remus put in.

Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He argued.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a special bread from Slytherin lands."

Harry glanced up from the happy dog towards the blond. Malfoy's eyes on Harry were so dark that Harry felt a shiver run down his back. Would he ever live past this fear?

"Thank you."

Malfoy bowed his head – like a bloody gentleman as if he hadn't just been checking Harry out – before he left the greenhouse.

"Prongslet…"

"Is this a courting gift?" Harry interrupted. "Honestly, Moony, I'm not blind: I can see the lust on his eyes." He added at the wide-eyed Remus.

"I heard both him and King Arthur of Hufflepuff proposing, yes." Remus agreed. "King Arthur proposing his son, Prince Ronald, of course." He added embarrassed.

"And Father?"

"He's thinking about it." Remus agreed, sadly. "A protection dog or not, you need a husband."

Harry huffed, returning his attention towards Hedwig.

"Doncel or not." _Whatever that word may mean…_ Harry grudgingly thought. _Bloody God!_ "I'm not a thing. If Father weds me against my accord, I'll leave and never came back."

"Prongsleeet…" Remus patronized, practically amused of what Harry said instead of mad. As if… it had been a joke!

Harry glared up at him, for daring to treat him like… like… Harry's eyes grew. Like a male version of a woman in medieval times…

"I. Am. Not. An. Object!" he shrieked so loud he was certain could be heard all the way from the main house. "Not. Now. And. Not. Ever. Again!"

"Again… Prongslet, what did this man do to you?"

Remus gave a step forward, but Hedwig – sensing Harry's distress towards his supposed brother – started growling at him and even showed her teeth threateningly, until Remus left the greenhouse.

 **–ATDHEA–**

 ** _SOB's POV_**

Padfoot looked up from the plans he was looking through, towards his eldest as he entered the room.

"Your brother?"

"Whoever it was that hurt him treated him like an object." Moony put in, making all the men in the room snarl. "So he refuses to be treated as so again, my King."

Padfoot nodded, returning towards the map where he and the other Kings were arguing about the best way to defeat the Durmstrangs attacking Hogwarts' lands.

"Very well."

"That includes an unwanted marriage even if for an alliance, Father." Padfoot looked up at once at Moony's daring before the visiting Kings. "Prongslet said word-for-word that if you force him he'll leave Gryffindor and, when I tried to minimize it, he turned his Doncel powers against me with so much power that I've burns on my chest and arms and his new guard dog almost struck at me."

"That's normal." Padfoot agreed. "After all, he'd have to move towards his husband's place."

"Unwed, Father!" Moony snarled.

Hagrid, Padfoot's best warrior and Gryffindor's protector when Padfoot left to war, laughed.

"Prongslet really is late King Prongs' child."

Padfoot glared at the former Beauxbâtons, who raised his hands in surrender. Padfoot massaged his eyebrows tiredly. The Doncel had to be so alike his late husband…

"Prince Ronald, King Draco." He called and the two looked back. "This means that Prongslet needs to be the one to choose which of you he'll take."

The two nodded while glaring at each other. It would've be so much easier to wed Prongslet to King Draco of Malfoy and cement the alliance with Slytherin that way and Hermione to Prince Ronald of Weasley. He only hoped that Hermione had some sense into her head. That's what he gets with letting a Beauxbâtons raise his children!

 **–ATDHEA–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry watched from his window as Sirius and his brothers left to the ' _war'_ again. Two weeks… and since day one that Harry avoided Sirius. It wasn't that Harry didn't Miss his godfather - turned father -, but this was a different person, with a different past. A King. Hell. Harry was supposed to wed by convenience!

When he was finally certain that the group had gone, he left his room and went to the camp where he'd seen Remus and Viktor train during the last couple of weeks. He picked one of the duelling dolls in there and set it in the middle of the camp, before he started. Harry had no idea, all he knew was Quidditch and that was several lifetimes ago. And he had always fought with magic. He…

"Raise yeah a'ms." Harry glanced towards the side to see Hagrid, who had stopped to look back. "Yeh wanna lea'n? Then raise yeah a'ms in a protective stand before yeh face."

"Protect the face?"

Hagrid released his weaponry and approached, setting Harry in position.

"Close to yeh chest. Always. Protect yehself, attack only on second thought."

"A protection stand." Harry found that he preferred that idea.

He smiled thankfully at the tall man, who smiled back before returning to his job.

"Bewa're with the punches. Sealed first. Punch with knots, or you might b'eak yeh w'ist and finge's."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"Don't tell yeh the King." Hagrid argued as he walked away.

"I won't if you don't."

Harry could still hear Hagrid's laugh all the way from the other side of the road. He turned towards the doll and got into position. Feet movement to one side, to the other. Stance position. Protect chest and face, attack with one fist, protect. Sounded a lot like Dumbledore Army's classes.

 **–ATDHEA–**

"Zhow me!" Madame Maxime demanded sternly and Harry showed his bruised hands. The woman rolled her eyes at its state. "Honeztly, Prongzlet!"

Harry's hand was shaking from the amount of punches he'd given the doll for hours. He could barely feel his arms, or move his fingers.

Harry's hand was put in a bowl with salvia water as Madame Maxime prepared him tea.

"You'rre az ztubborrn as Roi[IS7] Padfoot."

 **–ATDHEA–**

Harry had just finished putting the ligatures on his hands when he heard a commotion. He glanced up only to see a group of villagers running after Dudley Dursley.

"Stop him, my Prince!" he heard, but was unable to move.

His cousin… his actual cousin was here… Harry stayed still as Dudley grabbed a knife and pointed it at Harry's neck. He stayed still as he was used as leverage. He stayed still as Dudley took his as hostage.

"Why were you being chased?" Harry wondered that night in the cave that Dudley had hidden them in.

"It was found out that my father raped several young ladies." Dudley put in grudgingly. "Apparently the Doncel Prince of Gryffindor was raped as well. Since my father's dead for a decade they turned towards me as the culprit this time."

Harry hummed.

"Wel… I can tell you for certain that you were not." Dudley glared back. "I'm the Doncel Prince."

Dudley's eyes grew.

"Shit!"

"Although… kidnapping me doesn't help your case at all."

 **–ATDHEA–**

Harry watched as Dudley's boat sailed away towards Durmstrang Continent – whatever that meant. He petted Hedwig's head and the two turned back towards the forest of Hogwarts Continent. God bless Dudley and all his information! Harry had felt amused with his confusion, but he had to find out about his 'past' someway, right?

Apparently he was in a Continent named Hogwarts – go figure – and there were four Countries in Hogwarts. Harry was the Prince of Gryffindor Country – the forest kingdom. Draco was the King of Slytherin and ruled alone – the sterile kingdom (whatever that meant). Harry's grandfather (whoever that may be) from his Dad's side was the King of Ravenclaw – the mountainous kingdom. And then there was Hufflepuff, with King Arthur and Prince Ronald – the cultivable land kingdom.

That was it. That was the basic of what he'd been told.

"So… Big D said Slytherin and Malfoy City is closer from here. Can you locate your old house, girl?"

Hedwig barked back and immediately started to guide them towards Slytherin's lands. It was a long walk, once or twice Hedwig had to chase away a few wild animals. Finally, they arrived the end of the forest and the beginning of the snowy land. Harry shivered and hugged himself close. So that's what Dudley meant with sterile land of Slytherin…

"You there, stop." Harry glanced at the approaching ridder in Slytherin green colours. "What's your name and what brings you to Slytherin so… undressed, Lad?"

"I am Doncel Prince Prongslet of Gryffindor. Was kidnapped and abandoned at the shores in that direction. King Draco will wan…"

The rider got out of the horse and picked the blanket he was using to sit over the horse, only to pull it around Harry.

"I'm sorry, my Prince. King Draco alongside both Kings from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have organized search parties for your, Sire."

"And Gryffindor?" Harry asked, accepting the blanket thankfully.

"They had to call for help, my Prince." The man explained, pulling Harry unto the horse's back. "If I may, with the war raids they have ' _just'_ enough sentinels at Gryffindor to keep it safe, Sire."

Harry hummed.

"Thank you for your honesty, Sir."

The rider nodded and, with no warning, jumped to the horse's back behind Harry – who was actually siting on the side, which made him grumble under his breath as he realizes the damsel position – and rode them to Malfoy City, Hedwig running after them. They arrived by nightfall a huge iron wall and were allowed entrance into a small town, in the centre was the Malfoy Manor. They were allowed passageway all the way to the Manor where Draco was already waiting.

"I rode as fast as I could, considering it was the first time Prince Harry rode a horse. And the poor dog." The rider put in as he left horse. "My King."

Draco nodded.

"You did well. You may go drink and feed yourself in my kitchens. Pansy, care for Hedwig." Harry watched a maid approach and take Hedwig away. "I've sent a messenger to Gryffindor warning that we found you." Harry nodded and let Draco slowly put his hands on his blanket clothed waist, before picking him up and put him on the floor. "Did he hurt you?" Harry shook his head. "Do you require my physician to…"

"A warm bath, change of clothes to something warm and a hot soup." Harry argued and Draco smiled, Harry had to grudgingly admit that it was a nice smile.

"You heard Gryffindor's Prince." He argued to the other maids by his side who hurried inside as a stableman approached and took the horse away. "Can you walk, Prongslet?" Draco spoke quietly so only Harry could hear and Harry raised an eyebrow in reply. "First time riding. Normally, first time you'd do maximum one hour."

"Oh…" Harry tried to give one step, only to blush lightly when Draco immediately grabbed his arm. "I guess not." He argued, just as quietly.

"May I?" Draco asked and Harry blushed deep red at realizing what he was being asked. "If you prefer, unlike in Gryffindor, here in Slytherin I have several strong women in my guards. I can call one of them instead."

"I would've be rude, wouldn't it?" Harry asked instead.

Draco picked Harry's hands and kissed the back of them.

"Ruse is the last thing in my mind, Prongslet." He argued gallantly, most to Harry's shame, yet still quietly in a just them talk. "Blaise! Send me Cassandra right away!" Draco suddenly was the King he was supposed to be as he barked his orders.

Didn't take long for a black woman to approach – what's with everyone in Slytherin to use green and silver clothes? It was driving Harry mad… then again; Ron and Arthur Weasley had been in black and yellow and everyone at Gryffindor wore red and gold, Harry glanced down at his red robe… right, country colours or something of the like –, help Harry inside and all the way up to his appointed room, where a hot bath in a wooden-tub was already set in the middle of the quarters.

 **–ATDHEA–**

Harry had just finished his soup and was being served a cup of tea as Draco sat before him with a glass of red wine, when Viktor was introduced and then allowed into the dining room. Harry made a move towards stand, but Viktor stopped him.

"We had just arrived and were hearing the news of your kidnapping when the Slytherin messenger arrived. King Padfoot ordered a new horse to be set and a bag with clothes for both me and you." Harry nodded, thankfully. "Thank you, King Draco of Slytherin, in the name of the whole Gryffindor."

"It's my pleasure. A room for you near Prince Prongslet's room will be arranged, Prince Krum."

"When will my Doncel Brother be ready to travel again?"

"I'd advise minimum two days rest. Although, it would've be best to be a week."

"How so, Sire?"

"First time riding a horse, Prince Krum."

Viktor turned towards Harry, surprised only to scuff.

"First time leaving Gryffindor forest, right?" Harry nodded. "King Draco, may a carriage be ready? My Father and King will want to thank you properly and have Prince Prongslet close during the few time we are home."

"And when you leave, Prince Krum?" Draco argued in his 'King' voice.

"My sister, the Princess Hermione, has been staying at Hufflepuff, at Weasley City under King Arthur's protection since the kidnapping. Maybe both go there, or here, or even one to each side, Sire."

Harry sipped from his tea as he glanced at Draco, just knowing what He was thinking.

"I'll have everything ready to leave at dawn." Draco agreed.

Harry had a feeling that Draco had just won the battle for his hand.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Tassy Riddle is a Portuguese Tomarry/Snarry/Drarry fanfic writer to whom I love the Tomarry fics (sorry I hate Drarry, folks, and Snarry only when there's no more Tomarry and Harrymort to read). In one of her fics, Lágrimas de um Príncipe, she made up this new concept, which I will copy-paste what she wrote and translate it for you all:

 _« **Importante** : a palavra "Doncel" na língua espanhola significa: menino jovem. Nesta história, porém, estará intimamente relacionada com a palavra donzela e caracterizará um homem como "homem-fértil". Ou seja, Doncel será atribuído aos personagens do sexo masculino capazes de engravidar. Lembrando que é uma história "UA"» __« **Important** : the word "Doncel" in the Spanish language means: young boy. In this fic, however, it will be intimately connected with the word damsel and will characterize a man as "man-fertile". Which means, Doncel will be attributed to personages of male gender capable of getting pregnant. Reminding that this is a story "AU"»_

Next chapter: **The Ravenclaws**

~Isys

* * *

[IS1]King

[IS2]girl

[IS3]housemaid

[IS4]Prince

[IS5]King

[IS6]King

[IS7]King

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
